Project Summary/Abstract There is a considerable need for targeted technologies that direct the immune system for the controlled suppression of localized inflammation. Programming immune cell metabolism is a new and active area of investigation with numerous diverse immunotherapy applications. We are developing an innovative new approach of locally administering a tissue-targeted chimeric enzyme which catabolize the essential amino acid, tryptophan, and produces kynurenines, together inducing a powerful immunosuppressive metabolic programming. The chosen tissue targeting domain confers prolonged tissue retention, and the enzymatic activity can block local inflammation for an extended time. We are applying this technology for the amelioration of periodontal disease, in which localized non-resolving chronic inflammation is associated with a shift away from a submucosal environment rich in tolerance toward one of inflammation consisting of Th1 and Th17 T cells at the expense of regulatory T cells.